My Devotchka
by RazzMcazz
Summary: This story takes place during the whole story of A Clockwork Orange and goes a little beyong that when Alex starts to think of going straight and narrow.During his real horrorshow eegra he stumbles upon a molodoy devotcha to his liking.
1. Chapter 1

My Devotchka

Summary: This story takes place during the whole story of A Clockwork Orange and goes a little beyong that when Alex starts to think of going straight and narrow. During his real horrorshow eegra he stumbles upon a molodoy devotcha to his liking. And this particular ptitsa sticks with our droog Alex throughout his whole ordeal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from A Clockwork Orange; I only claim the character Evangeline.

And now Veck's and Sharp's

My Devotchka

He thought about her often, his Evangeline. He liked calling her by her full eemya, unlike her pee and em always giving her gloompy nicknames that didn't fancy him. As Alex DeLarge sat in his prison cell, he thought of his lovely Evangeline. Her soft smile she gave him, her curly golden locks that bounced when she ran, the way her eyes lit up when she first saw him. Oh he got all bolnoy when he messeled of her.

She had bewitched him the moment he heard her scream. Alex smiled widely at the memory of meeting her. It was her scream that had torn him from his real horrorshow antics. As him and the droogs were having their fun, a sound echoed from the old casino building. It was the purest scream, a scream that reverbed a sound of terror, of surprise, and most of all, defiance. Alex casually strolled into the building, wondering what all the fuss was about, when he saw his old enemy Billyboy and his gang. They were tearing off the clothes of one weepy devotcha and two others were trying to hold another molodoy devotcha with a feisty temper as she tried to break away from the two as they watched Alex and his droogs step in. Quickly they grabbed her with a laugh and there Alex heard again his beautiful scream.

The young girl couldn't have been more than Alex's age, as her bright green eyes looked at him with all the fires of hell and Bog. She was wearing the latest fashion, a small white dress with bright boots. Billyboy and his gang could have easily torn her apart. Alex decided that it wouldn't be proper like, them treating the fiery ptitsa the way they did. He didn't much care for the other girl, they could have the old in and out with her, but the seraphim was his.

"Ho, Ho, Ho... Well, if it isn't stinking Billygoat Billyboy in poison. How are thou, thou globby bottle of cheap stinking chip oil? Come and get one in the yarbles, if you have any yarbles, you eunuch jelly thou" Alex jested towards Billyboy.

Billyboy gave a quick smirk "Let's get'em boys."

The two girls quickly ran off stage, one of them crying her eyes out, the other walking calmly into the shadows. Billyboy and his droogs stepped from the stage they were standing on and the fight began. Alex gave a good kick to Billyboy and all around they're were chains, knives, and Alex's droogs kicking boots everywhere before his eyes. Soon police sirens were heard and Alex, having beat old Billyboy to the ground, whistled to his droogs that it was time to head out. As Pete, George, and Dim ran out the back way, Alex stopped short and stared into the shadows where the seraphim had disappeared. Alex thought of her, her scream, he wondered what her real voice would sound like, would it be the angelic form he had imagined when he first saw her on stage with Billyboy, or would she be another timid rabbit of a ptitsa that Alex had the old in and out with for years. Suddenly a white glow of a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed Alex tightly. The hand pulled him quite forcefully and he disappeared into the shadows. Alex felt around, having been suddenly blinded by the dark, almost losing his composure from the approaching police sirens, but quick soft hands found his, then slowly the hands wrapped around his waist. Alex held his breathe, the touch, the movement was all too soft and calm for his liking, but he

stopped and let the hands that were now attached to equal soft arms hold his persons for a moment. Was it his seraphim? The fiery one that had looked at him and him alone, or so he thought. "I would like to thank you" a voice said quietly.

The voice was as he imagined. Pure as light but as dark as night, a symphony of sounds that almost came to his beloved Beethoven, and gentle as a soft breeze. Alex could not bring words to his lips, but instead another pair of lips found his. Alex was now aware that the seraphim was kissing him, that her warm body was now lightly pressed against his. And then in that moment, the hands were not there, the body was slowly melting away from him, as if the light breeze that was coming from the light of nighttime that was divided by their shadows of a first meeting was quickly blowing her away. The last thing Alex felt on his lips was her kiss; it tingled and felt like she was still there.

"Alex? Where art thou? The millicents are about us now!" Pete called from the light of the nighttime. "Coming my young droogies!"Alex called as he searched wildly for any hint of the ghost that had snatched him.

As Alex and the boys went back to the ultraviolent, Alex took one last look at the casino, and thought that maybe he dreamed it all up and that he should stay away from the milk bar for a little bit. AS they stole a Durango-95 they raced through the country side playing hogs of the road, and headed out for a surprise visit that would surely make up to his droogs for not splitting the casino fast enough. Oh yes, all real horrorshow like, him and his droogs would have their ultraviolence tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A Familiar Sound.

Evangeline came home in a quiet hush as she heard her father typing in his office. She gave a small sigh and she walked calmly passed them to her room. "Hello darling, how was your night out?" her mother called out from the living room. Evangeline took a calm breathe and smiled at her mother "Oh alright, I headed home early so I could take a bath, I'm very tired" she said. "Alright love, your father is writing so try not to play your records too loud tonight" her mother said happily and then turned back to the book she was reading.

She walked a little faster now that the introduction of her night had been explained to her mother. She quickly went into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes as the hot water filled the bath. Evangeline felt the steam of the water already caress her body and she grew frantic to get the grease and grime from the foul bastards that had grabbed her off the street. She had been at a milk bar with some friends but had decided not to stay out too late since the "milk" had gone to her head way too fast. She had quietly slipped away, knowing that her friends would be too induced by the milk to notice she was gone. It was then that Billyboy and his gang had grabbed her.

They had pulled her into the casino where his droogs had another poor girl ready to take on an old moldy mattress that had seen this scenario far too long. Evangeline pulled and pushed herself to try and get away from them but they only laughed as she struggled. She was not going to let this happen to her, she was too strong, too determined even with the milk in her head. She thrusted her boot heel into one of the gang member's feet and made a break for it. Billyboy grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back into the arms of the others. That was when she let out a scream, a scream loud enough so that someone, anyone would hear her.

She stepped into the warm water, letting out a thankful sigh. She slowly spread out and let the water envelope her and wash away everything that had happened. The scream, it had brought him, like a wish on a star. He was dangerous; she could tell that by the crazed look in his eye when he saw the gang. But she didn't know if he was her savior, or if he was going to join in as well. She had tried to break away from the men again but they were too strong and she was too weak tonight.

As another scream from her echoed through the building she had looked to him again and had seen a change so drastic she didn't know if the other's had seen it too. His eyes, they had gone from a vicious, crazed animal, to something gentler. And the way he spoke, of course he was part of this generation from the slang he used, but he had teased Billyboy without a care in the world.

The fight had started faster then she could remember, the other girl had fled naked into the darkness, but Evangeline couldn't just run away from her savior like that. She waited in the darkness, praying, hoping he would win and she could thank him. But why had she kissed him? She barely even knew this boy, in yet she had touched him like she had known him for years. She had felt his pulse quicken, and her body almost ached for him at that small moment.

She opened her eye's quickly at the thought. He was still dangerous, and she would never see him again, but for some reason her heart didn't want that to be true. After she had scrubbed her body clean Evangeline wrapped herself in a towel and headed for her room. Posters of various artists clouded her walls like any other teenager, but one stood out that she had loved the most. It was the composer Tchaikovsky, her favorite next to Beethoven. She went to her record player like she did most nights and put on her favorite recording of The Nutcracker. She danced around the room as she dressed herself in a night dress made of silk and lace as her curly hair dried from the warm air. As she waltzed her way into her bed she took out her sketch book and began to draw her night avenger. Her heart slowly ached as she now realized that she had only a memory of him, and would never see those eyes as soft and alive again in all her life.

~~~~~~~  
Alex and the droogs had made their way to the cottage. They were going to do the old surprise visit as they had done on most night of the ultra-violent. Alex shooshed his droogs as he made his way to the door. He rang the bell and a few moments later a cheena appeared at the door.  
"Yes? Who is it?" she said through the crack of the door  
"Excuse me, Mrs... will you please help, there's been a terrible accident" Alex said in great dramatics "My friend's lying in the middle of the road bleeding to death. Could I please use your telephone for an ambulance?"  
He could hear the woman tense up "I'm sorry, but we don't have a telephone. You'll have to go somewhere else."  
Alex held the door "But Mrs... It's a matter of life and death!"  
The door closed for a moment and he heard the clack of chains.  
"Thank you Mrs." Alex said in a soothing tone.  
"I'm sorry, we don't usually let people in the middle of the night" she had begun when Alex and his droogies where already upon her. As they entered the house they grabbed the ded that was sitting at his typewriter and began tying them up. "Right Pete, check the rest of the house" Alex addressed his droog. As Pete made his rounds about the house, Alex suddenly heard an all too familiar sound.

"Lookie'ere droogs, I've found me a spoogy sharp!" Pete called as he dragged Alex's angel from around the corner. Alex instantly stood up from his droogs and headed towards Pete.

"My dear droog it would be so choodessny of you to give me the devotchka. Our other bratties and thou shall have have the orange and soomka, but leave the sharp to myself" Alex said with a glare to let Pete he meant business. Pete quickly handed over the girl as he made his way back to his howling and joy of the others. Alex almost ran around the corner and quietly said in a hush to the girl "Where is thou's room?" The girl pointed to a door and they quickly went inside. Alex turned his mouth to the girls ear "Viddy well love, I will release thou but only if thou promises to not creech and drat, does thou promise?" The girl calmly nodded her head as Alex's hand let go of her and let her face him. "What are you doing with my family?" she asked in a hissed tone. Alex smiled devilishly "My droogies wanted a little play, so we went out for some ultr-violence. I'm terribly sorry it was your home to get the old surprise visit." Evangeline knew his voice though he wore a mask. "You were the one to save me this evening, for that I thank you, but now you have broken into my home and Bog knows what you are doing to my parents!" she said as her back hit her wall above the Tchaikovsky poster. "Whatever my droogies do is not my fault, I appypolly loggy in advance for any harm that may come upon them" Alex said getting closer "But thou cannot expect now for a knight not to give his lady a promise of his devotion to her."

Alex was now so close to her he could smell her, so fresh, so warm, and she was only inches away. Evangeline looked at him, tried to see him past the mask "Take off the mask, I already know what you look like and you have my word I will not tell a soul." Alex did as she asked and once again she saw his eyes, gentle, ready for something to take hold of them. Time was starting to stand still as they stood now inches from each other, ready for the unstoppable force and the immovable object to either back away or give in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

In Our Own World

Evangeline could feel Alex's hot breath on her skin he was so close to her. "My devotchka, I do not know thou's eemya, will thou tell me?" Alex said in a gentle whisper. "Evangeline Alexander" she said as she looked straight into his eyes "And will you tell me yours?" Alex backed a few inches away "Alex and that is all thou shall know about me." Evangeline eased her body from her tense position as she studied him without his mask. He was handsome, that was for sure, but there was something very dark inside of him that she could only guess how deep it went inside of him. "Thou fancy Tchaikovsky!" Alex exclaimed as he recognized the tune coming from the record player and quickly started looking at her records. Evangeline looked towards the poster "Yes, his ballets make me want to waltz, and Beethoven makes me want to sing" she said with a small smile.

Alex seemed to stop at her words and look back at her "Thou love thy grand master Beethoven?" Evangeline looked at him with a blush "I know it's not the latest fashion but yes, I love them both." Alex seemed to float his way back to her side "I have not known someone to love Beethoven as I do. You are certainly a seraphim for if not I would be walking in a dream." Evangeline moved closer to him, not knowing why, but her favorite part of the ballet was coming up and the moment seemed to capture her. Alex noticed the movement and was barely touching her skin when her eyes suddenly closed and he saw the music overwhelm her. He could not hold back, her body, her lips, everything made him want to scream with joy. His lips fell gentle but quick against hers as they both fell into their own world.

Suddenly Evangeline wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as they fell to the floor tugging and pulling on each other's clothes to feel one another completely. Alex was on fire, she was soft, and warm, and everything more than he could ever have dreamed about her. They tossed and finally made their way to the bed as their lips never once drew away from each other for more than a second. Evangeline felt all of him as he moved on top of her and began kissing her body all over. Her nails scratched at his back and she gave moans when he kissed her in all the right places. Alex drew his head back to hers and whispered "Evangeline, my one, my only, will you have my heart?" he whispered. Evangeline was about to answer when suddenly a big dumb witted boy busted into the room. "Alex! We must flee!" Dim said when suddenly realizing that his droog was in the middle of lubbilubbing "Appypolly loggies bratty but the baboochka and dem are shagged and fagged and we must be off before they call the millicents!"

Evangeline scrambled to cover herself from the big oath. Alex gave the fellow a look that almost scared her but he climbed from the bed and began to quickly collect his clothes "Off now nazz before I give a horrorshow knock on your gulliver!" Dim sped out quickly and shouted to the other's to head out. Alex dressed as fast as lightning and put the mask on the stop of his head.

"Will I see you again?" Evangeline asked quietly but Alex was already kneeling to her side. "Know this, thou shall not walk the streets without my shadow to guide thee, I shall be with you always, being by thou's side, or if thou will have me, in thou's heart. I will not desert thee for now thou is a part of I. Evangeline, thou have bewitched me, and for that you have all of me, heart and soul" he said as he looked into her big wonderful eye's. "Alex, I will have thee, heart and soul" she whispered, and with that Alex gave the devilish smile and dawned the mask as he fled out the door. Evangeline gave a cry and huddled her knees together as her heart ached from being torn from him. He was right; she was now a part of him as he was of her. They could not be unbound, not by time or by light, she was his now, and he was hers.

She quickly dressed herself and made her way out of the room to find her parents. Her mother lay naked and crying as her father struggled to free himself from the tape that had bound him from helping her. Evangeline quickly grabbed some scissors that were on the floor and cut him loose as he fell to his wife's side and covered her in his arms. "Evie, where is Evie?" her mother cried. "Shuuush shush my love she's right here" he father whispered in a choked voice as he rocked her back and forth. Evangeline stood there in shock as she thought to herself "_What have I done? I've tied myself to either an angel, or a monster.._"


	4. Chapter 4

MD Chapter 4

It had been three days and Evangeline still didn't hear from Alex. She wondered if he actually had meant what he said, that they were now a part of each other. Evangeline flopped on her bed and sighed deeply. Her mother was in the hospital, and her father begged her desperately to go too but Evangeline had told him that the intruder had done nothing to her. "Then what did he do?" her father asked angrily. Evangeline had told him almost the truth "He asked me my name, and then he went through my records and apologized for what was happening" but her father couldn't believe such things. He was convinced that she had been hurt just like her mother and that she was just being strong for him.

"How could someone have done that? They must have been twisted in some way" she thought while looking back at the posters on her wall. The ache in her heart had grown by the hours and she kept looking out the window, waiting for something, anything to come along. She had hoped a shadow or a signal of some kind would tell her that he was there, he was waiting for her. Evangeline finally gave an irritated sigh and began getting ready to go out. If he wasn't going to come to her, she was going out to find him, hell or high water. She began throwing her clothes around looking for something that wouldn't attract any gangs to her. She finally found a dress that hit just around the knees and zipped up a jacket since it was getting cold out.

Evangeline walked out of her room and looked around the house, making sure her parents had not come home without her knowing. When she finally felt it was okay to leave she left a note saying she was going to a friend's house and she wouldn't be back till morning. Softly she closed her front door and headed out into the night air. She breathed deeply, for some reason the air reminded her of him and it gave her more courage to wander the streets looking for a figure in white. "Alex what have you done to me" she said almost in a whisper. She walked briskly till she hit the bus station and made her way into the inner city. The streets were almost lit up by the nightlife and Evangeline wondered how she would ever find him. She was dropped off at the milk bar and decided maybe she should stop in for a drink or to maybe find one of her friends and ask them if they would know anything.

As Evangeline passed by the bouncers and saw her familiar crowd, she sat at the bar and ordered a small glass. "And what has my malenky knopka been up to this horrowshow night?" the bartender asked her. "Nothing yet Liam, I was wondering do you know anyone by the name Alex? He runs with his droogs and they all wear white in latest fashion" she asked him privately. Liam looked at her with almost glaring eyes "Now what do you want with that sodding prestoopnick?" Evangeline gave a innocent look "He dropped his effects when he picked me up from old Billyboy and his gang the other night. I would just like to thank him and return it, that's all, honestly" she said with big eyes that could almost melt Liam's heart, even if she was stabbing him in the foot. "Well he should be 'er soon I say. Just wait around a minute love, him and his droogs usually show up around now" Liam said returning back to his less favorite customers.

She relaxed now knowing that he would be found, and found soon. An hour or two passed and Evangeline had her full of milk. The room began to get dizzy as the moloko passed through her system. Her friends began asking her if she was alright and Evangeline steadily tried to make her way to the door. "Hee's noght comin" she said to herself as Liam went around the bar and steadied her up some stairs to his apartment. "Now love, you just need to rest your head. Too much vellocet or drencrom I say" Liam said as he laid her down on his fashionable couch, "You just spat there love" he said as he closed the door quietly and went back to the milk bar.

Evangeline didn't dream as she slept, but when she woke up she had a very relaxed feeling. Why should she even bother with Alex? He had obviously lied to her, and she did feel used, but it wasn't going to get her down. There were plenty of young vecks out there that were a far better match then him anyway. Evangeline got up and found some new clothes waiting by the couch. "Liam is such a good friend" she thought to herself. He had been her neighbor at one point and even though she was much younger than him he still treated her as if she were his little sister. She quickly changed, not really caring whose clothes they actually were, and went downstairs back to the bar.

"I see you've slept well!" Liam said above a little crowd around the bar. "Yes! Thanks for the change!" she said as she went to go sit at a booth to call her father. The phone rang for a long time before she heard her father's voice. "Hello Da, how's mum?" she said happily, but the voice on the other line was sorrowful "Mum's not doing well I'm afraid, the doctors said she is very ill. They don't think she has long." Evangeline scrunched up her face and started to ball up in the booth "Are you alright Da?" she said trying to sound like she was taking it okay. "I'm fine love" Evangeline knew he was lying "When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow probably, they are having a bit of a meet up at the library and I think I might go" she lied through her teeth. "Well, just let me know where you are" her dad said with a bit more energy. "Alright, I'll phone you later, bye Da" she said and hung up the phone quickly. Evangeline sat there for a good few minutes before she realized Liam was standing next to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.  
"It's just my mum, she's in the hospital" she said numbly.  
"Well come over to the bar and have a sit with me if you like, I could use a little help back there" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"I think I just might" she said giving him a big smile.

Liam walked away back to the bar and started doing tricks with glasses while Evangeline just sat at the booth and relaxed herself. Suddenly four figures walked into the bar, all with white shirts, pants, and suspenders, black hats and boots, and one walking with a cane. Evangeline's breathe caught as she looked at the one with the cane. The same hair, the same smile, and those eye's that almost seemed to pierce right into your soul, or in this case, Evangeline's heart. She quickly backed against the booth so he wouldn't see her just yet, and thankfully they passed by her right into the back of the bar. Evangeline ducked her head out to catch a glance and saw that they were all sitting together and ordering drinks. Evangeline quickly went to the bar and ducked down next to Liam.

"What in Bog's name are you doing?" he asked and then suddenly realized who had just walked in. "So what are you doing to do love?" he asked her ignoring people ordering drinks. "Let me just think" she hissed at him and suddenly one of the bar maids came next to her. "Ello E. How's it hanging, or should I say squatting?" the bar maid laughed as she saw Evangeline scrunched up behind the bar. "Nat you twit! Can't you see I'm trying to hide" Evangeline said to her but suddenly saw her bag and a little pop-disc of Tchaikovsky. "Nat! Did you just get those orders from the lot in the back that are wearing all white?" she quietly asked her. "Yea they ordered the moloko special, why you ask?" Nat said now bending down to Evangeline's level. "Take this to the one in the middle with the cane" Evangeline told her as she handed over the pop-disc. "Alright I'll get over there in a jiff" she said happily taking the pop-disc "Is he a little crush of yours?" she asked as Evangeline blushed almost instantly. "Well…..yes" she said hesitantly. "Ooh you better be careful love, I heard he's a horrorshow sodding criminal" she said as she grabbed the glasses and headed out.

Evangeline peeked over the edge of the bar and saw Nat giving the drinks to Alex and his droogs. As soon as Alex's eyes hit the pop-disc, his eyes went wildly around the bar looking for her. Evangeline couldn't help but smile as she ducked back down and hugged her bag tightly. "Oui he sure did almost lose his gulliver when he saw that pop-disc!" Nat announced when she returned but Liam gave her a finger to hush up in case Alex should hear. Alex caught what she said almost instantly and saw Liam look over at him with wide eyes. Evangeline nearly bellied under the bar past Liam as he hurriedly gave her small kicks to get out of the bar. Alex had already made his way halfway across the bar when Evangeline tailed out of the door on her knees.

She ran around the corner into one of the alleyways and hid behind a dumpster. Slowly her body relaxed and she gave a small laugh about how ridiculous she must have looked. Why was she avoiding him but yet wanting him to know she was there? She guessed it must have been her trying to get under his skin for not talking to her for three days. Looking down at the borrowed clothes she thought about what Alex must be doing inside the bar. She twisted the fabric of the skirt she was wearing as she wondered if he would confront Nat, or worse, do something to Liam. The thought made her jump up and run around the corner to stop Alex from doing something to either of them, when suddenly hands wrapped around her waist and flew her up in the air.

Her feet slipped on the wet cement and her body flew backwards taking the person holding her with it. The ground hit her head hard and she gave a loud moan as she looked up to see who had nearly clothes lined her to the earth. Two big amused eyes looked right back at her and she caught herself almost whispering "Alex." He got up and dusted off his pants and adjusted his hat back on his head "You certainly know how to surprise a droog that's for sure" he laughed and handed her his hand. She took it and gave a grunt as she tenderly felt the spot where her head was bleeding. "Well that won't do" Alex said as he produced a small cloth from his shirt "Wouldn't want your sladky malenky gulliver hurt now would we?" Evangeline took the cloth and sat herself on the curb to try and stop the cut from bleeding out. "Where have you been?" Evangeline asked him. "I've been busy trying to get the millicents and my pee and em off of me. I didn't mean to be gone so long" he said sitting beside her "I planned on coming to see thee very soon."

She looked back at him, for some reason she knew he was telling the truth. "So what are you doing tonight? More horrorshow of the ultra-violence?" she said looking at the cloth, her head seemed to be recovering quickly. "Would thou like to come with thee?" he said giving her a big smile. Evangeline smiled back "Alright sounds good to me." Alex took her hand and led her back into the milk bar. Liam gave her a worried look but she waved to him that everything was okay and her head was fine. Alex led her by hand to the others and gave them a formal introduction. "Brothers this is our malenky sister Evangeline, and she will be joining us for a horrorshow nochy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evangeline walked at Alex's side as they made their way through various neighborhoods and streets. Dim had apparently heard of a job that the gang was interested in, a house full of rubies and deng for the whole lot of them. Evangeline was unsure she really wanted to be with them, but one look at Alex and his fiery eyes made all doubt in her heart disappear.

"All right droogs, so that's where the starry cheena lives then?" Alex said crouching down across the street from a very old house. Dim nodded and Alex got a wicked smile on his face.

"Let's go then" Alex said. The others made their way slowly up to the house, trying to not look suspect. "Alex" Evangeline said pulling him aside "What am I supposed to do?"

He smiled at her and held her face in his hand; it felt warm and soft compared to the wild creature she knew was inside of him. "Don't be poolgy love, dear Alex will keep thou safe, remember?" he said.

"Promise?" she said not wanting to keep him.

"I promise love" he said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading towards the house. Evangeline watched as he tried the old trick he had used at her house the night he entered. The old woman was smart; she wasn't going to let some stranger into her house, especially if it was filled with money and riches.

She ran over to them as Alex was climbing on top of Dim to get to the window. "She didn't fall for it then?" she said looking at George. He just gave her an evil look and drew his attention back to Alex. Evangeline knew what that look meant, she was not welcomed in their party. She quietly moved away from the party and watched Alex disappear into the house.

"Now, to really get'em" Dim said turning to Evangeline. She didn't know what they were about to do, but George and Dim had a look of mischief in their eyes while Pete slowly drew back not wanting to be a part of it.

"You keep your grazny hands off of me!" she hissed as they approached.

"Sorry miss, but you'll have to bear with us for a malenky bit" George said grabbing her by the arms. Evangeline struggled against him but his hand was tight upon her mouth as she tried to scream for Alex. Something terrible was about to happen, and she had a feeling it was about Alex.

Suddenly Alex appeared at the door, he looked flushed and scared. "Come on let's go the police are coming" he said and suddenly spotted George holding Evangeline in a way that made his blood boil. Then like a flash of lighting Dim smashed a full bottle of milk in Alex's face sending him down on the ground.

"You bastards! If you hurt her I'll kill you! Bastards!" Alex screamed. He could hear the sound of fists beating against flesh before the police lights flashed in his eyes blinding him to everything.

Evangeline woke up in the police station, her brain beating against her skull. Her whole body was sore and she slowly blinked open her swollen eyes.

"I think this one's awake" the police officer said. Evangeline suddenly remembered the droogs and how they had ambushed her and Alex for the police.

"Where's Alex?" she said groggily trying to rub her eyes open.

"In the next room, mind telling us what happened?" the police said.

"It was a set up" she said "Alex was set up by others; he wasn't going to harm anyone."

"Well he killed the old crone, did you know that? Or was that a set up too?" the police man said flicking a cigarette at Evangeline's face.

"I'm not telling you anything" she defiantly said. She never liked police in the first place, and this treatment only made her hate them more. She knew Alex was guilty, she wouldn't put it past him, but her heart was too strong to give him up to them.

"Well then, I guess it's going to be the hard way" the policeman said turning up the sleeves of his shirt. Evangeline's eyes grew wide as two other men entered the room and feeling the first blow to her face, Evangeline blacked out.

Alex had taken the beating with stride, he knew he was guilty, the news of the old woman had sentenced him. He had tried to plea with them, tell them it was a set up, but they would have none of it. They had their man, and they would not dig any deeper into it.

"Where is Evangeline?" he finally spoke out to them. The question had burned into his mind since the start of all this, but he had refrained from giving them too much against him.

"The girl? Oh she's in the next room over" the inspector said "Getting about the same treatment as you. We believe she was a part of all this, pity since her mother just passed not an hour ago, but she won't be awake for that, she's been knocked out of her mind."

"You sodding bastard you leave her alone!" Alex screamed "She had nothing to do with it! If you've harmed one voloss on her gulliver I'll shive your litso to pieces!"

"Tsk Tsk young Alex, such violent talk" the inspector said "Well go have a look at your pretty thing, the ambulance is taking her out now" he said pointing to the window of the room that lead out to the hallway.

Alex rushed forward, ignoring the others in the room and only waited for her to pass by. He grew sick to his stomach and only wished he would be freed from this room to rush to her. Two men in blue jackets walked by the window, and he could hear a commotion outside of the doors.

Then like out of a nightmare from Alex's mind, Evangeline passed by on a cot, her arms bloodied and her face bruised so badly her skin looked black.

"Evangeline!" Alex screamed banging the window "Evangeline look at me!" He begged and screamed and banged on the window till the glass started cracking. Tears, something Alex had rarely come across, hit his face as he saw her pass by him, blood dripping from her beautiful lips and her wonderful eyes close to him. Then in an instant, she was gone from him.

"You sodding bastard" Alex whispered holding his face "I'll kill you for doing this to her."

"Now, now Alex, no need for such talk, just be a good boy and come with us to be charged with murder. No more harm will come to Miss Alexander if you come quietly" The inspector said handing him a cloth to wipe his face.

He did just as they asked, he went to trial, he took his sentence, all in the hope they would leave his seraphim alone. And now Alex DeLarge sat in his prison cell, dreaming of the day his arms would wrap around his fiery angel once more. It felt good to say her name, even if others did not understand what he was talking about.

She was his girl, she would always be, and it felt so good to call her that. His Evangeline, his Devotchka.

"My Devotchka" he whispered and drifted off to sleep thinking of her once more, for in his dreams, he was back there with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evangeline woke up in her bed feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She felt her swollen mouth still sore from the fresh beating the policemen had given her. She had been confined to the house now for three months, too long for her sake.

Her father at first had tried to sue the policemen, then tried to get the government to do something about the way the police had treated Evangeline, but like society, government was corrupt and her father had shut himself up to his writing.

She quickly dawned on her robe and looked into her mirror to examine her face. It was still bruised, but the swelling had gone down to a minimum. Her arm still hurt even though the cast had been taken off weeks ago. And now like always, her thoughts turned to Alex.

How she wished she could leave this house, but her father had nearly bolted down the doors and windows so she couldn't leave. The death of her mother and the cruel beating from the police was enough for her father to nearly lose it. Evangeline quickly dressed into a nice summer dress and looked back into the mirror.

She no longer looked like the innocent that had wandered the streets looking for a boy in white. Now she looked like a woman who knew the cruelty of the world and how much it had taken from her. Her hair now curled loosely around her face and her big eyes seemed jaded to everything she looked at.

The Tchaikovsky poster reminded her of the first night he had touched her, the songs of Beethoven made her dream of his face. Everything around her screamed his name, yet she could not break through her walls to find him.

Her father had taken down the sketches she had made of him, he had even thrown away her records save for the one Beethoven album she begged him to spare. Everything was gone from her, even her heart, which was somewhere out there, with him.

Evangeline sneered at the sound of a typewriter clanging somewhere in the house. Her father had dived into his work and practically forgot about everything that he and her mother had. No longer did music play in the air, there weren't any sweet fragrances of candles, and it was just a cold empty house.

She had about enough of this hogwash and she quickly looked at her window. It was bolted down, but there was still some hope she could bust it open and free herself. She quietly climbed on her bed and began pushing all her weight against the window.

She could hear the metal creak under her hands and in an instant the window was barely up. She could barely squeeze through and decided she would leave it at that. Evangeline quickly grabbed some supplies from her room, mainly just a change of clothes and her usual female necessities, and stuffed them in a bag. She tossed out the bag first and then maneuvered herself out the window. She dropped lightly down on the ground and looked into the open sky.

The stars shined brilliantly and made Evangeline only think about Alex more. She prayed now that she had healed and could function properly she would find him once again like she had done long ago.

Alex stood in line, waiting for his chance to come. It had been simple really, he had heard of an experiment they were doing on people that would get you out of prison fast, then he had grown close to the Charlie, telling him all this chepooka about being good and all. Then like fate, the government had come to inspect all the lewdies of the prison for a nice subject.

He was going to get out, he was going to find her, and then he was going to make her his forever. It was a goal now to see Evangeline, to talk to her or hear her voice if only for a moment. The memories of his angel were driving him mad to get out, and it only made him cleverer.

"Not a chance, my dear fellow. The Ggovernment can't be concerned any longer with outmoded penological theories. Soon we may be needing all of out prison space for political offenders. Common criminals like these are best dealt with on a purely curative basis. Kill the criminal reflex that's all. Full implementation in a year's time. Punishment means nothing to them, you can see that... they enjoy their so-called punishment" the minister said as he passed by Alex.

"You're absolutely right sir!" Alex said quickly taking his chance.

"Shut your bleedin' hole!" the Chief Guard yelled at him.

"Who said that?" the minister said.

"I did,sir" Alex said loudly.

"What crime did you commit?" he asked.

"The accidental killing of a person, sir" Alex said calmly.

"He brutally murdered a woman, sir, in furtherence of theft. 14 years... sir!" the chief guard said in disbelief.

"Excellent. He's enterprising, aggressive, outgoing. Young. Bold. Viscous. He'll do" the minister said. Alex smiled at the compliments, knowing he was indeed viscous. And then like clockwork, he was released to the Ludovico Medical Facility, to be, "reformed" as they called it.

The only thoughts throughout his mind were to get to Evangeline. He had promised her that no harm would come to her, and he had broken it. Now like the gentleman he was to her, he vowed to make it up to her, somehow, someway.

Evangeline had luck finding out at least where Alex lived. It was a shady apartment, all beaten down and dirty. She passed by a few gangs but they took no notice of her, seeing as how they were either sloshed on milk or up to something more important than her.

She walked up the flights of stairs till she found the address that Liam had given her. He was surprised at her visit to the bar, but when she informed him of all that had happened, he seemed more than willing to help her.

"So this Alex fellow, he's good to ya?" Liam asked.

"Yes, well, he did get me in a bit of trouble, but on that night I was looking for it" she said with a smile.

"Your about as messed up as he is then love" he said "I'll have me boy's check up on it for you, but in the meantime you're staying with me, your pee doesn't seem to be all right in the mind now" he said. He was right, she didn't need to go back home, she was safer with Liam any day of the week.

And now she stood in front of Alex's home, thinking about what she would say. She lightly knocked and before she knew it there was an old woman looking at him. Her make-up was smudged and she smelled the faint aroma of cigarettes.

"Yes?" the woman said.

"Um" she said "Is Alex here?"

"Oh dear, you must be the girl he talked about" she said. Evangeline blushed and realized the woman was Alex's mother.

"Um yes, that's me, I'm Evangeline" she said holding out her hand.

The woman took it briefly before letting her in the door. An old man sat on a couch with a younger man as they watched TV. They didn't notice Evangeline as she walked with the old woman into what must have been Alex's room.

"Sit down m'dear, and don't mind that snake, he's been offly sickly lately and I don't think he's of any harm. He was Alex's little pet" she said.

Evangeline watched the snake as it sat almost as melancholy as she was without Alex. She had never been scared of snakes as she lightly took the boa in her arms and let it rest nicely around her hands.

"What happened to him?" she said petting the snake.

"He was sent to the prison, but now I've heard they are sending him to an institution to be reformed" the woman said cleaning up the mess of the room.

"Reformed?" Evangeline whispered thinking of her dear Alex, and what waited for him on the outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex ate his breakfast heartily, enjoying the sweet tastes he had long forgotten since being shacked up in the old Staja. A nurse had come in and Alex behaved real proper like. He knew if he gave them all what they wanted, he would be released and back in Evangeline's arms in no time.

Soon a nice woman entered with another nurse and looked at Alex with big smiles. He felt good to be around a woman, almost reminded him of his dear em. She was dressed in all white and looked high in authority.

"Good morning, Alex, my name is Dr. Branom. I'm Doctor Brodsky's assistant" she said to him.

"Good Morning, Missus. Lovely day, isn't it?" Alex said with a big smile.

"Indeed it is. May I take this?" she said taking the breakfast tray away from him "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, fine" he said to her.

"Good. In a few minutes, you'll meet Dr. Brodsky and we'll begin your treatment. You're a very lucky boy to have been chosen" she said.

"I realize all that, Missus, and I'm very grateful to all concerned" he said playing up his good boy routine.

"We're going to friends now, sir" she said with almost a glare in her eye.

"I hope so Missus" he said now a little worried. The look did not please him, and he felt a wild fear creep through his spine. Dr. Branom was now putting a needle into a small glass vile and tapped it lightly.

"What's the hypo for then? Going to send me to sleep?" Alex said looking at the needle; he never did like that sort of thing.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort" she said coming towards him.

"Vitamins will it be then?" he said as the needle drew closer.

"Something like that. You are a little undernourished, so after each meal were going to give you a shot. Roll over on your right side please, loosen your pyjama pants and pull them half-way down" she said standing over him.

Alex reluctantly let them give him a shot in his bum and he turned back over to look at Dr. Branom.

"What exactly is the treatment here going to be then?" he said now wanting to know exactly what he was getting into.

"It's quite simple really. Were just going to show you some films" the doctor said with a smile.

"You mean like going to the pictures?" he said feeling somewhat relieved.

"Something like that" she said.

"Well, that's good. I like to viddy the old films now and again" he said now sitting back. This was going to be a piece of cake. He would watch the old cal films and be off on his way to the outside.

Soon he was taken to what seemed like a large auditorium and strapped to an examination chair. The put lid locks on his eyes and attached some sort of headrest with wires of all sorts sticking out of it. They had even put him in a strait jacket for some odd reason.

It all seemed so strange to him, but if he was going to be out in a fortnight to his Evangeline, he was willing to put up with anything.

Then the films began. Alex found the first one to be alright, he liked how it showed the color of blood almost like in real life. He admired how realistic it seemed although it looked like it was shot in almost a Hollywood style. The scenes did not bother him as much as the next few.

It was now a girl getting the old in and out by a couple of toughies. Alex watched and wondered if they actually had actors doing this or just some random lewdies they picked up off the streets. Surely this couldn't be made into an actual film seeing as how Alex heard every laugh every scream from the girl as if he was standing right there.

His thoughts turned back to that night with Evangeline, thinking of how she hadn't resisted him as the girl did with the thugs on the screen. How she had wrapped her loving arms around his body and melted into him like wood to fire. Then like a horrible nightmare, Alex suddenly imagined Evangeline being the girl on the screen, and his stomach turned with distaste about what the bratties were doing to the ptista.

Alex began to squirm, trying to draw his eyes away from the screen. He tried to drown out the images of Evangeline being given the in and out and her beautiful scream in terror. His hands were bound and he could not reach for her, it made him want to cry out for it to stop.

Alex heard a voice in the background which must be the head doctor "Very soon now the drug will cause the subject to experience a death-like paralysis together with deep feelings of terror and helplessness. One of our earlier test subjects described it as being like death, a sense of stifling and drowning, and it is during this period we have found the subject will make his most rewarding associations between his catastrophic experience and environment and the violence he sees."

"Let me be sick... I want to get up. Get me something to be sick in... Stop the film... Please stop it... I can't stand it anymore. Stop it please... please" Alex said loudly almost seeming to whimper at the mere helplessness of him.

The film had stopped and Alex was taken back to his room. He felt terrible and wanted Evangeline more than ever. He wanted to hold her and make sure the nightmare he had seen was just a dream and nothing more.

"Well, that was a very promising start. By my calculations, you should be starting to feel alright again. Yes? Dr. Brodsky's pleased with you. Now tomorrow there'll be two sessions, of course, morning and afternoon" Dr. Branom said to him.

"You mean I have to viddy two sessions in one day?" Alex said in disbelief.

"I imagine you'll be feeling a little bit limp by the end of the day. But we have to be hard on you. You have to be cured" she said now not smiling at all.

"But it was horrible" he said.

"Well, of course, it was horrible. Violence is a very horrible thing. That's what you're learning now. Your body is learning it" she said trying to comfort him.

"I just don't understand about feeling sick the way I did. I never used to feel sick before. I used to feel like the very opposite. I mean, doing it or watching it, I used to feel real horrorshow. I just don't understand why, how or what" he said looking down at his hands.

"You felt ill this afternoon because you're getting better. You see, when we're healthy we respond to the presence of the hateful with fear and nausea. You're becoming healthy that's all. By this time tomorrow you'll be healthier still" said before leaving the room.

Alex looked out the one window in his room and felt utter hopelessness.

Evangeline had tracked down Alex's home and had found out the institution where they had taken him. Now it was only finding the place so she could try and see if she could visit with him. Evangeline held Alex's snake, whose name was Basil, and caressed the tip of its nose. She decided to take him with her, just to see if maybe the company of her would bring the snake's spirits up.

She now sat in Liam's living room and began looking through the telephone book for the number for the Ludovico Center. She heard footsteps come up to the door and the clanging of keys against the lock before Liam stuck his head in the doorway to make sure she was there.

"Ello love" he said and suddenly stopped at the sight of Basil "What in the sodding hell is that?"

"His name is Basil, and he's actually a loving little thing" she said petting her new friend "Alex's mum was just going to let him die, so I took him in. He won't bother anything; I think he's actually taken down your mice population by half."

"Well, as long as it doesn't try to kill me in my sleep or anything" he said putting down his things.

"Liam" Evangeline said "Would you be a dear and take me to this address tomorrow?"

Liam looked at the address she was pointing at and looked back at her in bewilderment. "Why in Bog's name do you want to go there?"

"Because that's where Alex is" she said.

"Now love, don't you think you're getting a bit obsessive? I mean, he's gone. There's not much you can do about it now" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't understand Liam; he's different than everybody thinks. I know he's done bad things, but well, haven't we all?" she said crossing her arms "For the first time in a long time, I've felt something almost like being alive; he makes me feel like that. I won't give up on him because I know deep down inside he is a good person."

"Well" Liam said "If your heart is set, then so is mine." Evangeline smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Basil and heading to bed.

Tomorrow she was going to see Alex, come hell or high water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Stop it... stop it, please! I beg of you! It's a sin! It's a sin! It's a sin, please!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs as he heard his beautiful Ludwig soundtrack on the ultra-violence. His heart sank as he realized they were taking away everything he held dear to him.

"What's all this about sin?" Dr. Brodsky said.

"That!... Using Ludwig van like that! He did no harm to anyone. Beethoven just wrote music" Alex cried out.

"Are you referring to the background score?" he said.

"Yes!" Alex said.

"You've heard Beethoven before?" he inquired now intrigued.

"Yes!" Alex cried out. He wanted to tell them to stop, tell them that Beethoven was a saint, as pure and angelic as his Evangeline. Everything was associated with her now, the violence, the music, everything.

"So you're keen on music?" he asked more.

"Yes!" Alex said. Maybe if he showed them the joy it brought him they would at least silence the video for his sake. The music moved him too much, he saw her eyes, her hair, her pretty lips staring at him.

He heard some whispering and then another answer come to him from above "I'm sorry, Alex, this is for your own good, you'll have to bear with us for a while."

"You needn't take it any further, sir. You've proved to me that all this ultra-violence and killing is wrong and terribly wrong. I've learned my lesson, sir. I see now what I've never seen before I'm cured, praise Bog!" he yelled at them.

"You're not cured yet, my boy" the doctor said disdainfully "You must take your chance boy. The choice has been all yours."

"But, Sir... Missus... I see that it's wrong! It's wrong because it's like against like society. It's wrong because everybody has the right to live and be happy without being tolchocked and knifed. Oh please do stop, it's reminding me so of my only salvation, my Evangeline!"

"What did he say?" the doctor whispered to his assistant.

"His salvation, he said Evangeline" she said to him.

"What do you think this means?" he said.

"He has mentioned before of a girl, he must be trying to see her again" she said softly. The boy screamed in his dreams without knowing it, always saying the exact thing over and over again. "Evangeline, Evangeline…"

Alex began screaming again as Dr. Brodsky turned back to him "No, no, boy. You really must leave it to us, but be cheerful about it. In less than a fortnight now, you'll be a free man."

Liam had dropped off Evangeline in front of the center and she hugged her bag tightly to her side. She was dressed as pretty as a flower, with a nice white sundress that accented her curved and a small daisy in her hair. She wanted to look beautiful just in case she did get to see Alex.

She walked through the doors and stepped lightly up to the receptionist desk where a boy a little older than her say filling out paperwork.

"Yes?" he said without looking up.

"Um yes, I'm here to see a patient?" she said.

"Name?" the boy said.

"Alex DeLarge" she said.

The boy now looked up at her knowing that the boy hardly ever got visitors. The girl was beautiful, with pretty bright green eyes and golden locks that shined in the morning sun. He was almost instantly smitten with her.

"Um" he said gathering his papers "Mister DeLarge hasn't had some visitors for some time now, I'll have to see if he's ready for any kind of visitation, and you might have to talk to his doctors first."

"That's alright I can wait" she said smiling at him.

Some time passed before a woman in a doctor's coat approached her in the lobby and held out her hand.

"Hello I'm Doctor Branom, I've been assisting with the treatment of young Alex" she said.

"Hello, my name is Evangeline Alexander, I'm a close friend of Alex's" she said taking the doctors hand. The woman seemed almost startled at the girl's name only having heard it from Alex's mouth not an hour ago.

"Yes" she said "He has mentioned you, although I regret to tell you he has no visitation right now and you'll have to come back a different time" she said.

"Please ma'am, I've been very sick and haven't had the chance to see him since he was taken away, might you just make this one acceptation this time?" Evangeline said in her sweetest voice. The woman almost seemed to feel for the girl and her plight.

"I've heard about you" the woman said "I was told you were beaten senseless by the police when they were interrogating about Alex."

"Yes" Evangeline said bending her head down "That is true. I've spent many months confined to my bed and have had to learn almost every basic movement, but the moment I regained back my strength, I went searching for Alex, and I won't stop now."

"I see" the doctor said "Well, I do feel for you, and for Alex. I could maybe pencil in some recreation time for him and you two could chat."

"Oh that would be wonderful doctor! Thank you so much!" Evangeline said brightening up.

"Just wait here a moment, I'll be back with an escort for you" the doctor said. The girl had such a way with people; she couldn't help granting her request.

Alex lay in his bed, exhausted from the pictures he had witnessed today. His stomach felt better but his mind felt like a winded up spring ready to pop. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of this place, to be gone from it forever.

He heard a faint knock on his door and sat up to see whoever was coming through. It was as she poked her head through the door.

"Alex" she said "there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Alex said before the wind was knocked out of him completely. There standing in the doorway, was his angel.

She glowed like a fiery phoenix and her smile sent a cold shiver down his spine. She was lovely, more beautiful than he could ever imagine as she stood in her pure white dress with her hair dancing around her beautiful face. The doctor smiled at the two and quietly shut the door behind her.

Alex stood almost weak in the knees and Evangeline felt like she couldn't breathe. They stared at each other, almost in amazement that the other was actually before them.

Suddenly Alex felt weak and he wobbled a bit and hurriedly grabbed in the air for something to support him. Then like lighting she was there in his arms, holding him up, smelling his skin and drowning in his scent. She felt like a flower, beautiful and soft with hair like silk just as he remembered it.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered.

"My Evangeline I've been a sodding nazz. I never meant anything to happen to you love" Alex said looking at her face "I've missed thee so much it hurts."

"I've felt the same" she said and kissed him deeply. Alex felt the fire of wanting surge through his body and he quickly drew her closer to him. He wanted to melt in her arms, just disappear in her kiss.

They tumbled like old lovers onto the bed and felt every inch of one another. Evangeline could have stayed forever with him, kissing his fingertips and smelling him all over her. Alex felt alive, she was here before him, holding him and loving as ever.

"Love we can't do this now" he whispered "The old doctors might be watching our every moves and I'd hate to ruin any chances from seeing thou again."

"Your right" she said pulling away and staring at him.

Alex smiled big and touched his angel's face. She looked so beautiful in the glow of the room, almost like a dream instead of the memory he had held in his mind.

"Did you miss me?" he said.

"More than anything" she whispered "My Da has been keeping me locked away, or else I would have seen you sooner."

"Bleeding sod" Alex said "I'm terribly sorry about your em."

"It's alright; I wasn't there for the funeral anyway. Dad made sure of that one" she said.

"How did you find me?" he said.

"I tracked you down to your house, then when they told me where you had gone, I came here" she said with a smile.

Alex could not help it; he bounced forward and kissed her lips again. She was lovely, absolutely lovely, and he was hers for the taking.

Suddenly the doctor opened the door and stood as the two pushed away from each other in embarrassment.

"It's time for Miss Evangeline to go now Alex" said.

"Will I see thee again?" Alex quickly asked as Evangeline was escorted away.

"He will be out in less than a fortnight, so yes" the doctor said. Evangeline took one last look at Alex before disappearing behind his door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alex stood on the stage in front of peers and gentleman figures waiting for what he thought would be his release. He stood with a bright smile, thinking of joining Evangeline in just a few hours. She had called the institution and had given Alex a message she would be at the apartment of Liam next to the known milk bar he had fancied to go to on ultra-violent nights.

A man rose to the stage next to Alex and began speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen, at this point, we introduce the subject himself. He is, as you will perceive, fit and well nourished. He comes straight from as night's sleep and a good breakfast, undrugged, unhypnotized. Tomorrow, we send him with confidence out into the world again, as decent a lad as you would meet on a May morning. What a change is here, ladies and gentlemen, from the wretched hoodlum the state committed to unprofitable punishment some two years ago, unchanged after two years."

Alex beamed at the words, wanting to play the part so well. Oh how he would hold her so close, how he would tell her all the sweet things he had been thinking for two years. He thought about her skin and her eyes burning into his, it was hard not to jump from the stage and run to her right then.

"Unchanged, do I say - not quite. Prison taught him a false smile, the rubbed hands of hypocrisy, the fawning, greased, obsequious leer. Other vices prison taught him as well as confirming him in those he had long practiced before. Our party promised to restore law and order and to make the streets safe for the ordinary peace loving citizen. This pledge is now about to become a reality. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is an historic moment. The problem of criminal violence is soon to be a thing of the past. But enough of words ó actions speak louder than. Action now. Observe all." The minister stepped down and suddenly the lights dimmed around Alex.

A man dressed as an elegant fag came up to Alex suddenly from the back of the stage.

"Hello, heap of dirt. Pooh, you don't wash much do you, judging by the horrible smell!" the man said to Alex.

Alex was confused and almost taken aback "Why do you say that, brother? I had a shower this morning."

The man scowled at him "Oh, he had a shower this morning. You trying to call me a liar?"

Alex was even more confused now "No, brother. What d'you want?"

The man looked even more angrier at Alex "What do I want?"

"Sorry, brother. I didn't mean any offense" Alex said quickly not wanting any more confrontation with this man.

"Oh. Oh, you're sorry are you, well you must think I'm awfully stupid!" the man said and gave Alex a quick slap across the face.

Alex was getting angry now "Why did you do that, brother? I've never done wrong to you**.**"

"You want to know why I did that, well you see ó I do that.." he said stamping on Alex's foot "And that" pulling on his nose "and that" the man screamed as he pulled on Alex's ear and shoved him to the ground with his foot planted right on Alex's chest "because I don't like you horrible type, do I, and if you want to start something... if you want to start... go on... well, you just start. Please do!" the man screamed at Alex.

Alex felt his blood boil and then the horrible pain in his gulliver started and he quickly panicked wanting it to go away. He felt like he was about to vomit and tried to think of something else other than his ultra-violent thoughts.

"I'm gunna be sick" Alex moaned.

"Your gunna be sick are ya?" the man mocked him.

"I wanna be sick" Alex cried out not caring as the people watched him. He wanted to be home, he wanted his snake Basil and his em's tea. He wanted Evangeline naked in his arms, he wanted to hear Beethoven's music once more.

"You wanna be sick?" the man mocked again.

"Let me get up" Alex pleaded.

"You wanna get up?Well, you've gotta you see... well I want you to lick it. Go on... Lick it!" the man said holding out the bottom of his shoe.

Alex gagged and coughed as he licked the shoe, only thinking about Evangeline the whole time, thinking that if he could just get through this, she would be his again.

"And again... Go on! Again! There's a good boy"the man mocked him again as Alex did all he could to stop the sickness from taking over him once more.

"Enough! That will do very well. Thank you" the minister said and the man thankfully left Alex from the stage.

As Alex looked up, a beautiful girl nude to everyone in the audience and him stood perfectly still in front of Alex. He looked up at her and horrible thoughts shot into his mind, having the old in-and out with her, just to spite those who had done this to him. But the pain shot through and suddenly he knew it was wrong, not because society told him it was wrong, but because it would wrong her, his devotchka.

"Thank you very much. Thank you my dear" the minister said and the girl exited out from the stage.

"Not feeling too bad are you?" the minister said as he approached Alex on the stage.

Alex pulled himself up and tried to straighten out his suit jacket he had been lent "No sir, I feel really great."

"Good" the minister said shaking his hand.

"Did I do well sir? Was I alright?" Alex said hoping the performance went as planned and he would be freed.

"Fine. Absolutely fine. You see, Ladies and Gentlemen our subject is, you see, impelled towards good by paradoxically being impelled toward evil. The intention to act violently is accompanied by strong feelings of physical distress. To counter these, the subject has to switch to a diametrically opposed attitude. Any questions?"

Suddenly the priest the had watched over Alex in prison rose up "Choice! The boy has no real choice, has he? Self interest, fear of physical pain drove him to that grotesque act of self abasement. Its insincerity was clearly to be seen. He ceases also to be a creature capable of moral choice!"

The minister seemed unamused at the priest's outburst "Padre, these are subtleties. We are not concerned with motive, with the higher ethics; we are concerned only with cutting down crime. And with relieving the ghastly congestion in our prisons... He will be your true Christian, ready to turn the other cheek. Ready to be crucified rather than crucify, sick to the very heart at the thought even of killing a fly. Reclamation, joy before the angels of God. The point is that it works!"

After that there was a lot of talk and soon, Alex was walking out of the door with his things wrapped up in a brown paper bag.

The first thing on his list was to drop by his house and greet his pee and em that must have missed him something quite terrible, and then, it was off to see his angel that was waiting so patiently for him.

He walked happily up to his old apartment housing and walked in the door as if nothing had happened at all.

"Hi. Hi. Hi, there my Pee and Em!" he said joyfully. His parents looked up startled, having only read a little of the newspaper this morning of his release into society.

"Alex?" his Em said.

"Hullo love how are you?" he said giving her a kiss "Nice to see you dad."

"Hello lad, what a surprise it's good to see you" he said hesitantly.

Both of them looked uneasy as he tried to make small talk with them.

"Why didn't you let us know what was happening, son?" his mother said now showing her discontent.

"Sorry, Em, I wanted it to be like... a big surprise for you and pee" Alex said feeling confused on why they were not happy to see him.

"Well, it's a surprise all right, a bit bewildering too" his dad said "You should have let us know, lad, not that we're not very pleased to see you again. All cured too, eh?"

"That's right, Dad they did a great job on my gulliver, I'm completely reformed!" Alex said giving his old charming smile to them.

"Aye" his dad said still giving Alex that uneasy look.

Alex looked at the man that was sitting next to them on the couch, he had acted like he didn't even see him but since he was listening in on Alex's conversation, he decided to take notice.

"Hey, Dad, there's a strange fella sitting on the sofa there munchy-wunching lomticks of toast" Alex jested in a fake whisper.

"Aye, that's Joe. He... ummmm, lives here now. The lodger. That's what he is... he... he rents your room" his dad said now a bit nervous. Alex could tell this is what his parents were uneasy about. A stranger had come and taken over his room and house.

He decided to approach him kindly to figure out what sort of fellow this man was about "How do you do, Joe? Find the room comfortable, do you? No complaints?"

Joe looked up to him with a sneer "I've heard about you. I know what you've done. Breaking the hearts of your poor grieving parents. So you're back? You're back to make a life of misery for your lovely parents, is that it? Well, over my dead corpse you will, because you see, they've let me be more like a son to them than like a lodger."

Alex wretched his fist back to hit the sodding veck but suddenly felt the sickness over take him and he pushed himself back away from the bastard.

After his Em tried to break up the fight Alex became angry at his parents for taking the side of a stranger over their own son "What have you done with my belongings?" Alex said.

"They were taken by the police" his Pee said "Something about compensation for the victim."

"And what about Basil" Alex almost cried "Where's my snake?"

"Oh dear" his Em said "He was taken, by a young girl in fact. I believe you had mentioned her before, but for the life of me I can't remember her name."

Alex suddenly brightened up and remembered his devotchka. To hell with these fools! He had something better, something sweeter waiting for him then this hole in the ground. He would get by, find a place to stay, even if he had to stay on the streets.

He left angrily after having it out with his parents and headed for the milk bar to see Evangeline. He thought about all his suffering, how he had taken the fall, how he had gone through torture just to see her again, and now like the light at the end of a tunnel, she was going to be his once more.

Alex had made it to the milk bar and inquired on where this certain Liam lived. The bouncers, who welcomed Alex back into society, pointed upstairs and told him it was the first door on the left.

Alex rushed up the stairs, not caring how much noise he made and pounded heavily on the door. He could hear footsteps coming lightly towards the door. His breathe held as the locks on the door became unhinged and his heart beat faster than ever as the door knob slowly turned. Alex's heart stopped as the door swung open, but suddenly there standing instead of his angel was some bloke that looked as normal as ever.

"Alex?" the malachik said.

"Yes?" Alex said confused "I was told Evangeline would be here."

The veck got a very worried look on his face "You might want to step inside, there has been, well, an incident."

Alex stepped inside shaking. What happened? Where was she? The look on the man's face sent a sickness not like the other painful one down right into the pit of his heart.

"Please brother be honest, what has happened to my devotchka?" Alex pleaded.

Liam looked at Alex with a heavy sigh "She's been taken Alex, her dad, came in here with two big bruisers and took her away just before you were released. I'm sorry Alex, she's gone."

For the first time tears stung at Alex's eyes, and he now knew the term of a broken heart.

~*So sorry for such a late update, there was some family matters that were going on and the ending and starting again of college. I promise now there will be more frequent updates now!*~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So what are you going to do then?" Liam said watching Alex sink to the ground.

"I have no clue brother, I really do not. I was just sent away from my home, I have no money, no place to stay, and now my Evangeline has been taken from me" Alex said very quietly.

"Well I can fix two of your problems, I have a little extra cut, and you can stay here of course, but you must promise me one thing" Liam said to Alex.

"What is that my droog?" Alex said with a half smile.

"Don't hurt her, Evey is my little sister, and the only one I have. I'd hate to have to watch her heart get broken. I know you've suffered from the institution, but so has she, there wasn't a day gone by that her heart wasn't thinking of you, or for the matter, trying to get to you" Liam said helping Alex off the ground "Now, I ask again brother, what are you going to do?"

Alex looked up at him and suddenly Liam saw what Evangeline had seen in him the whole time. A fire, brighter than the sun glowed in his eyes, it burned and flickered and wanted to set fire to everything around him.

"I'm going to get her back" he said with a fierce look in his eye "Through hell or high water, I'm going to get Evangeline back."

"Then your going to need some help" Liam said giving Alex his hand "I work a shift tonight, but I promise I will be there at her house as soon as I get off. Here is the address and godspeed brother."

Alex thanked Liam and left his things there to go out and get his love back into his arms.

He passed by the old bridge where him and his droogs once used to beat on the tramps and homeless of their society. A man suddenly came across to Alex and held out his hand to him.

"Can you spare me some cutter, me brother? Can you spare some cutter, me brother?" the man said to Alex. Without looking Alex handed him some small change Liam had lent him and tried to make on with his way.

"Jamey Mack! Be the hokey fly! Holy Mother of God! All the Holy Angels and blessed saints in Heaven preserve us!" the tramp said to Alex "I never forget a face! I never forget any face, be God!"

"Leave me alone brother, I've never seen you before" Alex tried to say politely as the tramp tried to follow him around.

"This is the poisonous young swine that near done me in. Him and his friends beat me and kicked me and thumped me!" the man yelled at Alex awakening the other tramps and meth drinkers.

"Get him! Get him!" they shouted as they started ganging up on Alex.

They trampled Alex, spewing their hatred and anger at him, stomping their filthy feet at him but he almost lay perfectly still. He would rather take this beating then feel the sickness overtake him and be forced away from his quest.

"Young hooligan... Vagabound!.. Kill him!... Villain!... Toad!... Bastard!... Kick his teeth in... Near killed poor old Jack, he did!" the tramp yelled at Alex, coxing the crowd to beat him harder.

"Alright now stop it!" some police men yelled at the crowd, dispersing them back into the hole from which they came.

Alex looked up to thank the gentleman when suddenly he realized who they were. "Oh no" he moaned looking straight up at Dim and George as policemen.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, if it isn't little Alex. Long time no viddy, droog. How goes? Surprised are you?" Dim said with a laugh.

"Impossible, I don't believe it!" Alex said.

"Evidence of the old glazzies. Nothing up our sleeves. No magic, little Alex? A job for two, who are now of job age. The police" George said picking Alex up with Dim. They were going to go have a little old ultra-violence now, for old times sake.

"Come on Alex, come for a little walkies!" Dim said laughing.

"Come, come, my little droogies. I just don't get this at all. The old days are dead and gone. For what I did in the past I've been punished!" Alex said as they walked up a deserted road in the middle of nowhere.

"Punished eh?" Dim said.

"I've been cured" Alex said defiantly.

"Been cured, yeah, that was read out to us. The Inspector read all that out to us. He said it was a very good way" Dim said now being serious.

"I just don't get this all. It was them that went for me, brothers. You're not on their side and can't be. You can't be Dim. It was someone we fillied with back in the old days... Trying to get his own malenky bit of revenge after all this time. You remember, Dim?"Alex said trying to reason with them. Evangeline was in trouble and they were wasting his time.

"Long time, is right. I don't remember them days too horrorshow. Don't call me Dim no more, either. Officer, call me!" Dim said throwing Alex down on the ground.

A water trough lay ahead of Alex as Dim whispered in his ear "This is to make sure you stay cured" and threw his head under the water several times.

They beat him through and before Alex knew it he was stumbling upon the road as the police car drove on leaving him alone in the wilderness. He needed to get to her, his mind on that one phrase as it pushed through the weariness of the night.

Alex spotted a house in the distance and fumbled and pulled himself towards it thinking only one thing over and over again "Evangeline, Evangeline..."

Evangeline sat in her room, now barren from everything except her bed. No drawings, no record players, nothing at all except her loneliness. Her eyes had gone from shining and glowing like the sunlight to dark and cold like the stars at night. She stared at the locked door, having now her window also bolted to the wood.

Her father had the Julien, the big bruiser that sat outside her door, take her from Liam's just a day or two ago. She couldn't be sure, the window had been sealed off from any sunlight entering the room and would only be granted until she "Learned to behave and respect her father."

"To hell with this" she whispered holding her knees closer to her chest. She wanted out, they could not cage her, they just couldn't. She would dig her way out if she needed to, nothing could stop her from being free. And that's what Alex was to her now, freedom.

She stood up and angrily went to the door and started banging on it loudly. "You big brute! Let me out now! You can't keep me in here you know!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She had been at it now for a few hours, stopping for a few minutes to catch her breathe then going back and trying to bust down the door.

Her hands were blood red and she quickly sank to the ground for a rest. It was not fair, and she now feared she had lost her father and Alex forever. All she could hear was the typewriter going faster than ever when suddenly she heard the faint whisper of the doorbell ringing.

She scurried back to the door and quickly pressed her ear to the wood. She heard her father question who it could be and Julien walking towards the door.

"Dad! Let me out! I want to know who is here!" Evangeline yelled and suddenly heard her father's wheelchair scurry toward the door and unlock it.

"Are we going to have a problem?" he asked her.

"No, just let me out for a while, it's only driving me more mad being stuck in there" she said.

"Fine, just behave yourself" he said and went back into his study.

Evangeline quickly walked towards the hallway of the door and watched Julien ask who was out there. When there was no answer he opened the door and revealed Alex bloody and soaking wet fall through the door.

Evangeline gave a horrible cry and ran to Alex's side. "Oh go what have they done to you!" Evangeline cried out holding Alex's head in her lap.

"Move Miss, I'll take him into the living room" Julien said taking Alex in his arms like a baby.

Evangeline quickly shut the door and locked it and ran back into the living room to take care of Alex. Her father wheeled out from his study and stared at Evangeline's face for a moment.

"Frank, I think this young man needs help" Julien said setting Alex on the floor. Evangeline ran to his side and took his head back into her lap to feel for his temperature.

"Dear, dear, dear. Whatever happened to you, my boy?" Evangeline's father asked staring down at Alex.

Alex opened his eyes and looked at the man in panic "The police... The horrible ghastly Police. They beat me up, sir. The Police beat me up, sir" he could barely spit out.

"I know who you are! Isn't it your picture in the newspapers? Didn't I see you this morning on the video? Are you not the poor victim of this horrible new technique?" Mr. Alexander suddenly said getting frantic.

"Yes, sir, that's exactly who I am, sir... and what I am... a victim, sir" Alex said dropping his head back down on whatever warm surface they had put him on. Mr. Alexander then went on a frenzied speech as Alex drifted away from him and opened his eyes up to the most beautiful sight he had seen all day.

There staring back at him was his beloved, and he slowly drifted his hand up towards her face only to have it taken away from her. She told him to shush and gave him a look so that he knew not to reveal in front of the others that the two knew each other. But the hand motion was already caught and Julien saw the look in the boys eyes as he stared up at the girl.

"A friend of yours Evangeline?" Julien said.

Suddenly Mr. Alexander stopped and looked at the two. Evangeline felt her heart racing a mile a minute and quickly thought up a lie that would suit her father.

"Yes actually, I didn't recognize him at first but he is a boy I went to school with" Evangeline said looking at her father "He moved away a couple years ago, but I do remember him. Your name is Alex right?" She looked down at him.

"Yes ma'am, it is, I remember you quite well" he said playing along.

"Well then, we must see your friend is taken care of" Mr. Alexander said with a smile, believing the ruse the two children were playing on him "Evey, will you draw our young friend a hot bath for him now?"

"Of course" she said and let Julien take Alex in his arms once more.

"Thank you sir, God bless you sir" Alex said now able to drift off once more as the big brute carried him off for the bath.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex had taken his wet clothes off and drifted slowly into the warm bath Evangeline had made him. She had stepped out for a moment, but would return soon. Alex let the warm water envelope him and thought for just a moment, he was safe here.

The look Evangeline had given Alex worried him, her father may be more mad now then he had predicted. He sank lower into the tub, wanting it all to just go away, he wanted the house to suck itself in, and just leave him and Evangeline to themselves.

Outside the bathroom, Evangeline was speaking to Julien about their new guest.

"I'll bring him some fresh towels and make sure he's okay" she told him as she gathered the soft white towels from the cupboard.

"I think I should be doing this" the big man said looking down at the girl "He is after all a boy and he may be unstable."

"He is my friend, so therefore I take care of him" she said almost regally "You just take care of my father, make sure he's not getting himself into trouble with the police or worse, the government."

Evangeline walked past her father's den, hearing his mad whisperings over the phone and went quietly into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, wanting some privacy with Alex for only a moment. The bathroom was far from her father's office, and she could hear Julien's footsteps leading into the kitchen out of ear shot.

Alex sat naked in the tub, the hot soapy water covering most of his lower half, but Evangeline couldn't help staring at his well fit body. She calmly walked beside the tub and lifted the hot towel that had been covering his face.

He was bruised, but not so much that Evangeline could look past it and see the boy she had only been able to dream about. His big eyes opened up and his mouth became a smile so warm her legs melted down to the floor so she was eye level with him.

"Evangeline" he started but she quickly put her finger to his lips and hushed him.

"Don't talk" she whispered and leaned over the tub to place her lips against his. Alex could not help himself, he had been waiting so long to be with her, and the moment that they shared in the institution only made his body want her more.

Alex pulled her into the tub with him, the hot water melting the thin dress she had been wearing close to her body. Evangeline didn't hesitate, her father was busy being insane and Julien couldn't hear them. She kissed him passionately, letting the water fuse their bodies together. Alex rolled her over like a crocodile with it's prey and nearly ripped the wet dress from her body.

They had wanted each other from the beginning, their eyes never leaving the others as their hands moved and pulled at one another. Evangeline pulled Alex out of the tub, not wanting to waste another minute because any moment now Julien could knock at the door and their love making would be interrupted once more.

Alex melted on top of her, kissing her neck, her lips, every inch of her just as he had imagined every night he had been away from her. Evangeline lifted her hips, wanting to take him in just once before they had to stop altogether.

"Alex, please "Evangeline whispered, never wanting anything more than this.

He looked down at her, she was beautiful and her eyes glowed like all the fires of heaven he had loved since first seeing her. In one motion his lips were pressing down on hers and he took her on the wet floor, letting their bodies entwine and become one after the long months of waiting.

Evangeline rocked hard against him,wanting to feel everything about him. Her hands clawed at his back and Alex let out a low groan as he pressed even harder against her. She bit down against his neck, trying not to let the moans of pleasure escape her mouth as Alex began going faster and harder against her.

Alex lifted her up to him as he was about to finish, wanting to look into his devotchka's eyes as her body climaxed with his. Evangeline finally let out a muffled cry as she finished and let Alex sink into her once more.

They felt each others bodies move back and forth as their lungs tried to breathe from hot air of the bathroom. Alex lifted himself up, being spent but not wanting to leave her side just yet. He looked down at Evangeline and saw her glowing smile reflect his.

Evangeline sat up and kissed Alex once more before getting up and wrapping a robe around her.

"Is that it then?" Alex looked up at her confused "Your just going to leave your veck here in his suit and go about thees business?"

"Don't be so dramatic" she whispered giving him a small kiss "I'm going to go get you some clothes, that way your not still sitting their in your birthday suit when Julien comes in to check on you."

"Sorry love" he said giving her another kiss. He couldn't stop, he wanted his lips on her forever smelling her sweet intoxicating smell.

"I'll be right back" she whispered and left with the quiet click of the door handle.

Alex rolled back into the tub, the water now lukewarm but still pleasurable. He didn't want to wash off his skin, he wanted her scent there on him forever. Alex felt joy, pure and utter joy in that moment, he was in love with her, and he had just made love to her for the first time. He began singing a tune just for the occasion and sank back into the water waiting for Evangeline's return.

"I'm singin' in the rain" he sang softly "Just singing in the rain."

Evangeline started to gather clothes from her dresser when suddenly Julien appeared at the door. She whipped around and looked at him with eyes of anger "Yes?" she said with a huff.

"Your father says your staying in your room for the night. Your friend will be taken care of" he said gruffly and slammed the door shut as the lock was bolted down. Evangeline suddenly got a very bad feeling in her stomach and rushed to the door. It was dead bolted down, and Evangeline started to panic. She yelled and screamed from the doorway but found it was no use. Nobody upstairs could hear her, she was stuck, and Alex was now alone in her house with her father.

Alex opened his eyes thinking to see his lovely devotchka but was surprised when the big man Julien walked through the door with clothes. Julien sat down the clothes without a word and left the bathroom with a loud slam on the doorway.

"This is bad" Alex thought to himself "Where is Evangeline?"

Alex dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom only to find a single plate of spaghetti waiting for him at a dining table. Alex sat down and realized he had not eaten since he had left the institution yesterday. He quickly dug in and scooped up the food with delight hoping that someone would join him soon.

Alex heard footsteps behind him after a few minutes and saw Julien and Evangeline's father enter the room. Julien placed her father down at the table as he looked ominously at Alex.

"Good evening, sir" Alex said not wanting to be rude or cause suspicion.

"Good evening" Mr. Alexander said very weirdly.

"It was very kind of you to leave this out for me, sir. There was no-one around when I finished my bath, so I started. I hope that's alright, sir" Alex said taking another bite from the plate.

"Of course. Food alright?" he said almost too loudly.

"Great sir, great" Alex said now getting a bit freaked out.

"Try the wine!" the man said as Julien brought out a glass and a bottle.

"Thank you very much sir, cheers!" Alex said taking the glass. Suddenly he remembered Evangeline was not with them, and something could be wrong with this wine. Now Alex did not have the best of luck at time, but he was clever enough to know when something was amiss.

"Won't you join me sir?" Alex said.

"No, my health doesn't allow it" Mr. Alexander said a bit annoyed that Alex did not drink it right away.

"And you sir?" Alex said to Julien.

"No thank you" Julien said darkly.

Alex grabbed the bottle and read the label "1960, Chateau, Saint Estephe, Medoc, very good brand, sir" he looked at the color of the wine through the glass "Very good color, sir. Smells mice, too. Very good number, sir. Very good" Alex watched as both just stared at him, he knew now there was no getting out of it. "Here's to it" Alex said and downed the glass of wine.

"Very refreshing sir" Alex said choking the wine down.

"I'm so pleased you appreciate good wine. Have another glass!" Mr. Alexander said again with too much enthusiasm. Alex accepted it but wondered where Evangeline was, could she be trapped? Were they keeping her locked away as Liam said they would?

"My wife..."Mr. Alexander started. Alex froze on the spot, his eyes focused on the little man "Used to do everything for me and leave me to my writing."

"Your wife, sir? Has she gone away?" Alex asked playing dumb.

"No. She's dead!" Mr. Alexander said getting upset.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, sir" Alex said looking down.

"She was very badly raped, you see. We were assaulted by a gang of vicious young hooligans in this house, in this very room you're sitting in now. I was left a helpless cripple, my daughter was molested. The doctors said it was Pneumonia, because it happened some months later during the 'flu epidemic. The doctors told me it was Pneumonia, but I knew what it was. A victim of the modern age, poor, poor girl. Now I'm here and my daughter cannot cope with a normal life" Mr. Alexander said his face full of rage.

Alex wanted to tell him that his daughter was fine, that he was the one not letting her cope. And how dare he say she was molested! Alex wouldn't harm a hair on the girls head.

Mr. Alexander wheeled his way up to Alex "And now you, another victim of the modern age. But you can be helped. I phoned some friends while you were having a bath."

"Friends sir?" Alex said getting worried.

"Yes, they want to help" Mr. Alexander said.

"Help me sir?" he said.

"Help you" he said.

"Who are they?" Alex wanted to get up, he wanted to leave with Evangeline and go back into the city.

"They're very, very important people and they're interested in you" he said hearing the doorbell ring. Julien left to go get the door as Alex felt in his gut that something bad was going to happen, something terribly bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alex watched as the old mad man looked at Alex with a insane gaze that sent chills up his spine. "Look sir I'm sorry to have troubled you but I think I must be going now" Alex said getting up out of the chair. It was time to leave, he was going to get Evangeline and then get the hell out of this hole.

As Alex started to walk away Julien suddenly appeared before him. He was ten times bigger than Alex, and even if he had the brivita, he still wouldn't be able to take the muscular man.

"No trouble at all" Mr. Alexander said with a evil grin "Please sit, have another glass of wine." Julien pushed Alex back into the seat and let the guests into the house. Alex could hear his heart beating against his chest loudly and he knew he was in trouble now.

Suddenly a man and a woman entered into the room as they greeted Mr. Alexander genially. The man, whose name was Dolin looked at Alex with a queer smile. "So this is the boy then?" he said.

"How do you do sir?" Alex said looking up at him.

"Hello" he said to Alex.

"Missus, very pleased to meet you"Alex said to the woman whose name was Rubinstein.

"I hope you forgive us for coming over at this ungodly hour, but we heard from Frank that you were in some trouble so we came over to see if we could be of any help" Dolin said.

"Very kind of you sir, thank you so very much" Alex said hesitantly. Where in the world was Evangeline?

In her room, Evangeline was listening closely to the conversation. She listened as Alex explained what had happened at the institution and was horrified at the things they had done to him. Evangeline quickly looked around her room, planning some kind of escape as it was clear her father was planning something horrible.

She quickly put on a green dress and strapped on some heavy duty black boots just in case she had to run quickly and could not be bothered by the sharp twigs and branches of the forest that surrounded their house. It almost seemed impossible to escape, there was only her window, which was nailed shut, and the door that was bolted down from the outside.

Evangeline pressed her ear back to the door and listened closely to what they were talking about. Alex was explaining about Beethoven's 9th symphony and how he got the horrible feeling in himself when he listened to it.

Something in her gut suddenly dropped and Evangeline screamed "Don't tell them anything Alex! Alex!" she banged her fists against the door hoping someone would hear her. Suddenly everything went quite on the outside and Evangeline could hear a car being pulled up to the driveway.

Something was going to happen to Alex, or it had already happened and Evangeline was too late. She quickly looked around, panic flooding over her as she started tearing apart her room looking for anything to break the door down with. In her closet she found almost nothing, scattered shoes and dresses covered her floor as Evangeline ripped through everything when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as she found a heavy metal bat she had almost forgotten about.

She quickly got up and with all her might began beating against the lock on the door with the metal bat. Evangeline plunged the bat harder and harder against the lock when finally it gave a loud pop and flew from the wood of the door.

Flying from the door she quickly ran around the house looking for any trace of her Alex when she spotted the tossed wine on the floor and the half eaten spaghetti on the table. She smelt the faint aroma and knew something was amiss with the wine. They must have drugged Alex and taken him somewhere.

Suddenly she heard a slight shuffling behind her. Evangeline had kept the metal bat sturdy in her hands as she whipped it around to confront the intruder. Liam gave a loud yelp as he ducked from the bat and held Evangeline steady as the tears she had been holding back gave way at the sight of Liam.

"They took him Liam" she blubbered out "They took him and I've lost him again. God knows what my father is doing to him, oh Liam what have I done!"

Liam held her firm and looked into her eyes "Evey you must get a hold of yourself, we can find Alex. I pulled in on your street just as they were pulling out, if you hurry we may still be able to catch them."

Evangeline quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and ran after Liam to give chase to rescue Alex.

Alex awoke to the sound of music, his wonderful Beethoven's 9th symphony playing loudly from the Hi-Fi. He covered his ears trying to dull out the sickness that the music entailed. Alex tried banging on the door but to no avail. He was a prisoner in the room with the music of madness surrounding his mind by every note. Evangeline was gone, his life was gone, only the madness and evil of his ways now surrounded him.

He looked to the window and knew what he must do. His solace was now his death. He had to snuff it out, be rid of the vile music and the hatred of men, and if Bog would allow it, in death his Evangeline would soon be with him when her time came as well.

Alex threw open the window and looked down at the ground. It seemed so far away and yet he was so calm about dying. His only wish is that he could see her one last time.

His angel, his salvation, his devotchka. Alex stepped back and in one leap from the window he fell towards his death. Only one word, or better yet, one name passed through his mind before his body hit the ground.

"_Evangeline"_

As Liam's car twisted and turned along the roads Evangeline feared they would be too late. "Are you sure that they were going this way?" she asked him holding onto the seat for her life.

"Yes, this is the only road going the way they went, they have to be around here somewhere" he said concentrating on the road and his surroundings. Liam knew the car that the party was driving in, he could spot a fancy luxury car like that a million miles away in this dump of a city.

Suddenly he saw it, the custom rims that glowed in the sunlight and the black waxed outside of the luxury car. He stopped suddenly "There it is!" and in a blink of an eye Evangeline was out the car door with the metal bat still in her hand running frantically to the large building the car was parked in front of.

The door was electronically locked by the box that was planted on the wall outside of the door. Evangeline had no time for such trivial things and in one big swing smashed the box exposing the wires that tangled inside of it.

She expertly started sparking the wires together till the door gave a loud buzz and unlocked. Evangeline swiftly moved inside, her bat her weapon, her mind only focused on getting the love of her life back safely into her arms. Her father had become dead to her in the moments of Alex's kidnapping. He was no longer her father, but a monster.

She heard voices and suddenly Beethoven's 9th symphony blaring from every wall in the building. Liam soon joined her and the split up looking for the party and Alex.

Evangeline ran through the hallways decorated with modern art and expensive paintings busting open doors looking for any clue, any sign of Alex. Suddenly she heard voices again against the blaring sounds of the music. She followed the voices, trying to be quite even though there was probably no need since the music was so loud.

She could hear them clearer now, her fathers voice, and strangers who she would not know but harm none the less if they had touched Alex. In one swift kick Evangeline busted open the door, her metal bat swinging furiously taking no survivors. She beat one man over the head while a woman screamed and ducked away from her quickly.

Evangeline punched Julian as hard as her fists could before knocking him sideways against the knees with the metal weapon. She turned to her father, the metal bat pushing against his nose "Where. Is. He?" she said in short tough breaths.

"Upstairs" her father said with a wide terrible smile and a crazed stare "But you'll never make it, he deserves it, he's the one that killed your mother!"

"No Da" Evangeline said "You killed her, you killed our family with your damn writing and your obsessiveness for the corruption of our government, you killed me, and that boy up there is the only one who can save me." And with that she gave one swing to her fathers head knocking him out.

Suddenly the music stopped and Evangeline's heart was the only sound now in her head. "ALEX?" she cried out.

"Evey you better get up here quick!" Liam screamed from the stairs out in the hallway. Evangeline dropped the metal bat and ran up the stairs only to find Liam in an empty room with huge Hi-Fi's. The window was broken out and Evangeline could feel the color drain from her face instantly.

She rushed over to the window and saw Alex on the ground beneath her. "Call the police!" Evangeline screamed at Liam and rushed down the stairs to go to Alex. Liam grabbed the nearest phone and dialed for the police. He only prayed that Alex was alive and Evangeline would not be sent to prison for assaulting the party downstairs.

As Evangeline ran outside and tumbled to Alex's side she felt his neck for any kind of sign of a pulse. She could feel nothing with him on his stomach and she gave a heave trying to push him onto his back. Alex flopped over lifelessly and Evangeline could feel the hot tears already caressing her face.

She felt his neck once more and even checked his wrist for a pulse but there was none. He was gone, her Alex was gone.

"No" she cried out "You can't die Alex! You cannot die, not now!" She quickly bent down and held his face in her hands, her hot tears now falling on his face. "Alex! No" she cried "Do not leave me, please do not leave me! I cannot survive without you! I love you too much! Do you hear me? I love you damnit!"

Evangeline held his hand against her face as she closed her eyes as the hopelessness enveloped her. Then she suddenly felt something, a small beat that could barely be felt against her skin. Evangeline felt Alex's wrist once more and it was true, there was a pulse, small but steady beating inside of him. "Alex?" she whispered when suddenly hands grabbed her shoulders as the police and EMT's surrounded her and Alex.

"He's alive" she whispered "He's alive!" she shouted as the police helped her up and took her to the ambulance to be checked out.

Liam explained the situation to the police as Evangeline was checked on to make sure she was not going into shock. The police soon arrested the party that had kidnapped Alex and Mr. Alexander was to be taken to the hospital for the injury on his head.

"She won't be going to jail will she?" Liam asked the officer who was writing the whole thing down.

"What the girl?" the police officer looked at the beautiful young woman who stayed by the young man's side as they loaded him into the ambulance "She rescued a young man from torture and kidnapping by her own father, I think she deserves a metal, not a prison cell" he said gruffly as he went back to his paperwork.

As Alex lay in the ambulance he heard the words play back over and over again in his mind. The words that had snatched him from Death's grip and sent him back into this life. Evangeline had said she loved him. She loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

MD Chapter 13

The End?

Alex felt like he had been asleep for a million years as he awoke groggy and laying in the hospital bed. His em and pee sat beside the bed looking at him lovingly as if he were a new born babe.

"Ello lad" his pee said with a smile.

"Ello son, how are you?" his em said brushing the hair from his face.

"You feeling any better son?" his pee asked. Alex was still upset with them, they had tossed him away like garbage.

"What gives O Pee and Em? What makes you think you are welcome?" Alex said disdainfully.

Alex's em began sobbing, feeling as if she had failed her only child. Alex's pee put his arm around his em "There, there mother, it's alright. He doesn't mean it. You were in the papers again, son. It said they had done great wrong to you. It said how the Government drove you to try and do yourself in... and when you think about it, son... maybe it was our fault too in a way... your home's your home when it's all said and done, son."

Alex just nodded as the left the room, though he didn't know if he really would ever come back to his once called "home."

Afterward a young woman wheeled up a cart and started down at Alex with a friendly smile.

"Ello missus" he said as cheerfully as he could with his body being all busted up.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Fine. Fine." he said looking up at her.

"Good, I'm doctor Taylor" she said.

"I haven't seen you before" Alex asked a little wearily. If he had learned anything from this adventure, doctors and new people were not to be trusted.

"I'm your psychiatrist" she said with a bright smile.

"Huh" he said "Do I need one?"

"Just part of hospital routine" she said now holding up some cards. Alex's groggy mind now began to wonder where Evangeline was.

"What are we gunna do? Talk about me sex life?" he said jesting at the doctor. He wanted to have some company other than doctors and nurses right about now.

"No... I'm going to show you some slides and you are going to tell me what you think about them. Alright?" she said holding the cards up more clearly now.

Alex decided to go along with it, he could have some fun with the doctor till he was released. Something in his gut had changed from the fall, he no longer felt the horrible tension that his body once endured as he was being "cured".

Then Alex asked about a funny dream he had while being passed out about doctors playing with the inside of his brain.

"Patients who've sustained the kind of injuries you have often have dreams of this sort. It's all part of the recovery process" Doctor Taylor said sweetly.

"Oh" Alex said and looked at the pictures in the doctors hand.

"Now then, each of these slides needs a reply from one of the people in the picture. You'll tell me what you think the person would say. Alright?" the doctor said.

"Right" Alex confirmed now ready to start this process.

"Isn't the plumage beautiful?" the doctor read from the picture.

"I just say what the other person would say?" Alex asked.

"Yes just say the first thing that pops in your mind" Doctor Taylor said.

"Right... Knickers... Cabbages... It doesn't have a beak" Alex said giggling to himself. The painkillers were really doing a number on him as he looked at the funny picture.

"Good. The boy you always quarreled with is seriously ill" the doctor read.

"That's right and I'll smash your face for you, yarblockos" Alex said suddenly. He realized now that he could say horrorshow words and not feel the pain in his gulliver.

"Good. It was your fault... you sold me a crummy watch. I want my money back" the doctor said.

"Bollocks. You know what you can do with that watch? You can stick it up your arse!" Alex laughed. He was enjoying this, he felt the freedom once more to say and do as he pleased.

"Good. What do you want?" the doctor read as the picture showed a naked woman and a man at her window.

"Excuse me, missus. No time for the old in-out, I've just come to read the meter" Alex said with another cackle.

Now the slide showed a birds nest. "Good. You can do whatever you like with these" the doctor said. Now Alex was really having fun "Eggiwegs. I would like to smash 'em. Pick up th elot and f... owww... " he moaned as his hand hurt from the motion of smashing the eggs. He was still injured but his mind was free and healthy. He felt like his old self again.

"Fuckin hell" he sweared at the pain in his hand. He then realized he could swear again. Bloody hell this was fantastic!

"Fine. Well, that's all there is to it. Are you alright?" the doctor asked Alex.

"I hope so, is that the end then?" Alex said now wanting to see Evangeline. The test had been fun but now that Alex was free to say whatever he liked, he wished more than ever to tell Evangeline what was on his mind.

"Yes it is" the doctor said.

"I was quite enjoying that" Alex admitted with a grin.

"Good I'm glad" Doctor Taylor said.

"How many did I get right?" he asked.

"It's not that kind of a test. But you seem well on the way to a complete recovery" she said. That was good news to Alex.

"So when do I get out of here then?" he said.

"I'm sure it wont' be long now" she said "But for now you have company." Doctor Taylor went for the door and as she exited Evangeline came in. Alex felt his heart melt against his chest at the sight of her.

"Hello my devotchka" he said sweetly as she sat beside him on the hospital bed. Evangeline had waited out in the waiting room for hours which seemed like years as they had fixed Alex up. Then as he slept in recovery she did not leave his side until she had to sign police papers stating the madness of her father and the abduction of Alex.

"Hello Alex" she said kissing his cheek "How are you?"

"As fit as a fiddle" he said cheerfully "Now that thou has joined me."

Evangeline sat and stared at this boy who she had risked life and limb to save, but in the end it was him who was saving her. "Alex DeLarge" she said to him "You are the most dangerous and complicated person I have ever met."

"But that is why you love me" he said looking up at her. He had to know the truth, if she truly did love him or if he had just imagined it as life flew back into his body.

"Yes, I do love you, for all your faults but also for your virtues" she said with a slight blush.

"And I love you Evangeline, I've loved thee since the moment we first met" he said with all the gentleness and love Evangeline had seen in his eyes from the very start. She bent down and gave him a long deep kiss, the kind that only she could give him. Then gently she lay on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

The two fell asleep like that and for the next few days as Alex recovered Evangeline never left his side. Then one day Alex had two new visitors, the Minister and Matron. They talked of how they were deeply sorry for Alex's plight and explained where the went wrong in trying to cure Alex.

Evangeline listened calmly, knowing that the government was trying to hide what they had done to Alex and to try and convince him to play along with their games. Alex would of course, but in no time he would be himself again, the same Alex she had fallen in love with the moment she saw him.

Evangeline felt sick to her stomach and excused herself from the men to go get some fresh air. She knew this was a new beginning for her, and for Alex. As the sweet sounds of Beethoven's 9th symphony glided out from Alex's hospital window Evangeline breathed a deep breathe and headed back into the hospital, and back to Alex.

It had been nearly a year since Alex emerged back into society and although at first Evangeline was certain he would go back to crime and the streets, Alex stayed firmly planted to her side. Liam had offered the apartment upstairs from his to be rented out and soon Evangeline and Alex were moving in and settling down.

But something was amiss with Alex, he felt the urge, the pull to go back to the horrorshow and ultra-violence, but after a few encounters he found it to be boring, a dull re-run of his past antics. Something in the back of his mind was bugging him, he needed something to show for himself other than his past mistakes.

Evangeline had watched this struggle within Alex, she knew his feelings even when he did not know them himself.

"Love I'm going out for a bit" Alex said to Evangeline as she unpacked a box full of records to be placed by the new stereo his pee and em had given them. Basil lay lazily around her neck as she turned to him with a smile.

"Alright, not too late, I'm not feeling well tonight" she said.

"Thou hasn't been feeling good for a fortnight, you should probably go to the doctor" he said watching her move across the floor. It had been over a year and still Alex was captivated by every little thing Evangeline did. She was truly his only one, for no other creature on earth could make him sit still except for her.

"Alright, I'll stop by and get a check up, though it's probably nothing" she said. Although she didn't know if it was true. She had been feeling sick now for week's , constantly throwing up and exhausted, and also her time of the month was late.

As Alex went out he thought about his time on this earth and what he would do with this life he had left. He did not want to be known as Alex DeLarge who was magnificent criminal with such ultraviolence the city had never seen before that had suddenly become a nobody. He was happy with Evangeline, and he could survive on their love alone, but a dark urge pushed him to be something else.

Alex walked for a long time, so long that as the moon showed its face against the night sky it reminded him that he did have something that made him like nobody else. He had her, his devotchka, his Evangeline. No man on this earth would feel the love and purity that was her light. He could give a damn if the world knew of him or not, as long as he had her.

As Alex made his way back to the apartment he suddenly knew that Evangeline would be his wife. The thought of always waking up beside her was enough and as he walked up the stairs he knew he must ask her at once to be his.

He suddenly stopped at the thought. He didn't have a ring. Without a ring it wouldn't be a proper asking now would it?

Alex knocked lightly on Liam's door hoping he would still be awake at this hour. Groggily Liam answered the door and noticed the look of excitement on Alex's face.

"Alex?" Liam asked.

"Have you got a spare ring by chance?" Alex asked quietly.

"Um, hold on" Liam said not really understanding Alex's request. Liam found an old plastic ring in his change mug that he had dropped in there years ago.

"Here" he said sleepily "Explain tomorrow, I need to go to bed" and shut the door behind Alex.

Alex could not contain himself any longer, he rushed up the stairs and opened the apartment door only to find Evangeline standing there waiting for him. She looked lovely in a dark blue dress with a blue daisy placed right behind her ear.

"There is something I need to ask you" he said as politely as he could. He would not use street slang now, not this time.

"Good because there is something I need to tell you, but you go first" she said.

"I love you" he said "And I could care less what I am in this world, as long as I am the one you call your husband" Alex said getting down on one knee. Evangeline could not contain her smile as Alex looked up with those boyish eyes she loved so much.

"Evangeline, will you marry me?" he said shakily. A funny thought suddenly appeared that Alex had faced down thugs and criminals in yet this was the most scared he had ever been.

"Of course!" Evangeline said wrapping her arms around his neck. Alex placed the small plastic ring around her finger, promising himself he would get her a real one.

"Now what is it that you need to tell me?" he said looking down at his soon to be blushing bride.

"Alex" she said taking his hand and placing it against her abdomen "Soon there won't be two DeLarge's in this house, but three."

Alex suddenly felt all the joy his heart could take. This is what he would be known for. Alex kissed Evangeline more deeply than he could ever imagine, knowing that as their lips parted that she and his child were truly his legacy, his meaning in life.


End file.
